In Another Life
by The Spoon From Nerdingham
Summary: Sometimes people fall in love against what they are supposed to do. Be the princess that was Louise's job. Be good, marry well, and put on the mask. But that failed when Alice came into the picture. Alice is different, she brought color into a world that, to Louise, was made up of dull shades of gray. Nyo GerIta AU
1. Chapter 1

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #d4d4d4; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: #d4d4d4; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emstrongupdate 2/17/16: back when i thought i could do regular updates lmao/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emstrongAuthor's Note: If your wondering about update dates, they are on my profile. If you like it please review, follow, or favorite. Your feedback means a lot./strongbr /em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongChapter One:/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongShades of Gray/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""emstrongPeople will stare. Make it worth their while."/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emstrong-Harry Winston/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Louise was tired of all of the balls her Father held. She was tired of the same old thing. As she sat in her throne at the front of the large room she watched them move, the same old motions, made by the same old people. She wanted something new. Tonight was special her father had told her when she had demanded that she be allowed to stay in her room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"That's what her father always said. It was never special. She then was forced into the same old dress, with the same old shoes, and the same old tight bun on top of her head. She declined the same old suitors, for the same old dance, in the same old ballroom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"'Was it too much to ask for something different?' Louise thought observing the dance floor. Her eyes moved across the crowed sea of people before she spotted her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Her light brown hair was down in a messy wave of curls, her light blue dress tight to her figure, and the way she moved and swayed held the eyes of the majority of the people on the dance floor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Louise had never seen anything so lovely. Every second Louise could not help but stare. This girl was magnificent. It seemed like the entire world revolved around the girl with the flowing brown hair. The rest of the night Louise watched as the mysterious girl danced with men, never declining their offers. The young princess watched as the girl gracefully swayed and twirled along the dance floor with a number of partners. A smile never leaving her face. At one point she watched the girl sway on her own. Never had she seen a girl dance without a partner, yet this lovely one did so gracefully./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Louise decided all the most beautiful songs were played for this girl, each one perfectly suiting her beauty and grace. Never had she seen someone so different, so vibrant. All her life Louise lived in shades of gray, boring dull shades of gray. Yet this girl was something new. She was a bright vibrant shade of yellow in a world lived in black and white. Louise had to meet her. When the people started leaving at the end of the night, Louise followed behind, searching for the color she didn't want to lose./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"She followed the crowd, people getting in carriages and saying goodbye to friends, she couldn't miss this. She could not lose her. She spotted her running down the path to a small village she had been to once with her father, she watched as she gathered pieces of her dress in her hands and ran. Louise ran after her, ignoring the sounds of a tearing dress and the sharp pain of ruining in her uncomfortable shoes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Somehow the girl got farther and farther away, and Louise couldn't keep up, but this was her only chance, she had to meet her. "Wait!" She called out, hoping the girl heard her. "Please!" The girl turned in surprise. Was that the princess? It couldn't be, why was the princess running after her. This girl couldn't be the princess. But it was. Louise watched as the girl ran towards her in surprise. Her hair flew with the wind as she came towards her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Princess, why are you following me?" She asked stepping closer. Louise stuttered unsure of what to say. What would she tell the girl? How could she explain herself? Louise spoke slowly and quietly, "I wanted to meet you; I wanted to know your name." The girl looked surprised but smiled. She stepped closer and bowed, "My name is Alice, your highness, Alice Vargas." Her smile seemed to get brighter as she spoke to Louise. "And how may I be of service to you, Princess." Louise didn't know what to say, again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I had to meet you. I watched you dance so freely, and happily." Louise smiled and continued speaking. "You danced so beautifully. I have never seen someone dance like that." Alice beamed. "Thank you, Princess," She spoke so lovely. Louise shook her head. "Please, call me Louise. I don't like it when I am addressed so formally." Alice nodded and spoke again, "Of course, Louise. But I wonder, why would Louise want to meet me?" Louise did not know herself why she was so interested in this girl, why could she not have stayed behind at the castle and never seen her again. Why was she some compelled to speak with her? Because she was different, she was lovely; she brought colors Louise had gone blind to so long ago back into her world. She was magic./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""You made me see, where I was blind. Your beauty compelled me, it compelled me to see a ray of colors I forgot about years ago. Your smile made me blind to all others; your dancing made me think of all the beautiful things I had always ignored." Alice looked Louise in the eye, and smiled. "I had to meet you, someone who had showed me so much, without looking or speaking with me." Alice blushed, and stepped closer so she and Louise where only inches apart and looked up at the princess./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Now that you have, does Louise still think I am lovely, face to face?" When Louise looked at her she saw her beautiful soft lips, her olive skin so smooth and pure, and her eyes. Her eyes were a lovely deep caramel; soft and loving, emotion flooded the beautiful orbs. Louise brought her hand to Alice's face and gently caressed her cheek, once./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Yes. I have never seen anyone so lovely." Alice grabbed Louise's hand after she spoke. Her smile lit up Louise's world, why was this girl so special, they had only just met, but Louise had never felt so strongly about anyone else./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Alice turned towards the village. "I wasn't supposed to come tonight. My father is only a poor farmer. Our family was not invited. I snuck in." Louise knew nobody from the small village had been invited. Nobody there was rich enough or known enough to be invited to the palace. This village was close to the palace, you only had to follow the stone path right outside the palace walls to get there. But, the village was poor, and most people there could barely pay rent, this girl was more beautiful then the rich woman who usually came, Louise did not think Alice was from such a place./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I am glad you came. It was amazing to meet you." Louise was feeling something she had never felt before, and this girl was why. But she had to leave before someone realized she was gone. The princess turned to walk away, "I must be going now." She started down the path, back to the palace, but Alice grabbed her hand./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Wait, I don't want to say goodbye, I don't want to never see you again. Please, can you meet me here on the path tomorrow afternoon?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Louise could not say no./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongI hope you liked it! Again, if you are wondering about updates, my profile has everything. And if you liked it please review!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongAlso I have a question of the day at the end of every chapter, I want to get to know you guys./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongQuestion Of The Day: What's Your Favorite Movie?/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongMy Answer: Mulan, I freaking love Mulan./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong~Spoon/strong/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	2. Chaper 2

**okay so the computer all the stuff for this story was on is gone forever, so im gonna start it from scratch. im gonna rewrite chapter one and go from there.**

**much apologies.**

**~Spoon**


End file.
